


It Figures

by misslucy21



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslucy21/pseuds/misslucy21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No, Steven. I'm not in the habit of watching cooking shows," Danny said, rolling his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Figures

Danny often came over to Steve's on Sunday evening after he'd taken Grace back to Rachel's. It beat going back to an empty apartment, and Steve never minded the company. Danny walked in to the house and found Steve sprawled in front of the television.

"Hey," Danny said, He glanced at the television, expecting to see football, but instead found people running around with kitchen utensils. "What *are* you watching?"

"Iron Chef America," Steve said, absently.

"You're watching a cooking show?" Danny asked, somewhat incredulously.

"Sure," Steve said. "It's fun."

Danny shook his head and sat down. "What are they doing?" he asked after watching the action for a moment.

"Battle Okra," Steve replied.

"Battle what?" Danny asked.

"Battle Okra. They've got to use okra in all the dishes they make. What, haven't you ever seen this before?" Steve asked, glancing up at him.

"No, Steven. I'm not in the habit of watching cooking shows," Danny said, rolling his eyes.

"It's more a competition than a cooking show. See, there was this show in Japan back in the 90's where chefs competed with these really well respected chefs. They had to use a particular ingredient in all their dishes and the food was judged by food critics and actors and stuff. It was dubbed in English and shown in the States and it's hilarious. Totally over the top," Steve explained. "Couple years back, someone decided to bring it to America. Same basic concept, but the rules are a little different and instead of stuff like umeboshi and wasabi, they mostly use American food."

"It's a competitive cooking show?" Danny asked.

"Yup. They get an hour to make five dishes. Some of the stuff they come up with is totally crazy," Steve said, grinning. "It's awesome. Especially when they set stuff on fire."

"Somehow, I am unsurprised that you find the pyrotechnics the best part," Danny sighed. "Wait, wait," he said, suddenly, sitting up to look closer at the screen. "Is that...*Wo Fat*?"

Steve shook his head. "That's the Chairman. He's the guy who runs the show. He does look a hell of a lot like Wo Fat, though, doesn't he?"

"Uh, yeah," Danny said, shaking his head.

"Unless it's a really clever cover," Steve mused. "Hmm."

"Ok, no," Danny said. "We are not going there. We are just going to sit here and watch your ridiculous cooking show."

Steve shrugged. "Ok."

Danny sighed and settled back on the couch. By the end of the show, he had to grudgingly admit that it had been somewhat entertaining. Even if it was really unnerving to watch someone who'd tried to kill members of your team judge food.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who are unfamiliar with Iron Chef America, Mark Dacascos (who is actually from Hawaii, interestingly enough)is the Chairman, or chief judge of the show. When I first saw him on Hawaii Five-0, I had to resist the urge to add "allez cuisine!" (the words he uses to open the cooking battle) after almost everything Wo Fat said. It was not unlike my impulse to add "Mr. Anderson" after everything Hugo Weaving says as Elrond in The Lord of the Rings movies. Anyway, if you want to see the original Japanese Iron Chef (which I highly recommend), they replay on the Cooking Channel. Iron Chef America (also a good time, but not as much fun as the original) can be found on the Food Network.


End file.
